It is not essential that trays made according to the invention be made of corrugated paperboard. However, it is an object of the invention to provide a produce tray which can be made of paper, and which will retain its shape and strength and will remain entirely functional despite being subjected to conditions of high humidity for protracted periods. Another object is to provide a tray which can serve as a carrying case for 1 dozen one-pint size berry baskets of standard shape in an overall size that is smaller than the size that has heretofore been available in corrugated paper trays.
The reduction in overall size is an important object of the invention. Industry standards and United States Department of Commerce standards require a produce container in which berries are to be transported that is capable of holding 12 pint sized boxes of berries. Such trays are available in physical forms that will withstand conditions of high humidity. However, the ability to withstand humidity is achieved at the expense of increased outer dimension. The dimensions were compatable with truck and rail transportation of berries, but they are not compatable with air transport standards. This invention provides a produce tray which is equal to, or superior to, prior boxes in function, and which has reduced overall dimensions so that a larger number of trays, an integral number of dozens of them, can be placed within a standard air freight container.
Another object of the invention is to provide a produce flat, or tray, which is suitable for cherries, brussel sprouts, cherry tomatoes, and other small produce items which may be packaged in baskets or shipped in bulk.
Another object of the invention is to provide a produce flat, or tray, which can be shipped in dissembled condition to save bulk and which can be quickly and easily assembled into final shape at the packing site.